


With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, but later on, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: When she kissed Adrien, it was tender and tremulous; sweet, like coming home. When she kissed Chat it was a powerful surge, passionate and playful, leaving her mouth bruised and her chest heaving.It took her longer than she cared to admit to connect the two, but how could she not when they taste the same and she is addicted?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 83
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> I knew I had to stay away from the writing prompts channel on the server, but it happened. Oh well, whatever. (If you didn't hear this in Adrien's voice as Mister Bug, this means you're normal and not me).  
> Ahem. And that's all I have to say about this one.
> 
> (Title from Britney Spears - Toxic)

It had been an accident. Marinette knew how wrong it was but she couldn’t have stopped it even if she tried. There had been something about the way he looked at her, about the softness of his voice, the way she still felt warm where he had been pressed to her on the way over. Her brain had been screaming “Danger!” but she’d ignored it. 

More surprising than the fact that she’d kissed him despite knowing how wrong it was was his reaction to it. She’d expected him to stand there frozen, shocked by the brazen move by a superhero no less, or worse, to pull back in disgust. She had in no way been prepared for him to welcome it. To let her lips melt against his and respond. 

She didn’t have enough words at her disposal to describe how soft and sweet it had been. A cool rain after a scorching summer day. A gentle breeze chasing away an overwhelming heat. A piece of chocolate melting on the tongue. That first sip of coffee in the morning, rich and refreshing. Nothing was enough to encapsulate that completely delectable experience. 

The way his arms cradled her petite form made her feel cherished. He was holding her like something precious. Her hands rested on his shoulders at first, but then she wound her arms loosely around his neck. All the while her heart sang at the gentle touch of his lips, making happiness and content bubble inside her. 

It had been over too soon and that had been when reality came rushing in and she realised what a stupid thing she’d done. Was a moment of sweetness worth the risk she’d put herself and him into? It had been careless, even reckless, to do that. She couldn’t take it back and she couldn’t really explain why she’d done it. So she’d fled. 

If how she’d felt immediately after that, while still on a high and unable to think clearly, was bad, it was nothing compared to how guilty she felt on the day after. The memory was still fresh and at any other moment she would have relived it again and again, but she couldn’t allow herself to do that. She was panicking, wondering how she was going to face him. Pretending that everything was normal, that they hadn’t shared that little moment of candy sweetness and sunshine warmth. 

That was what you get for giving in to your desires, she glumly chastised herself. Nothing good could come out of it. She’d compromised her integrity, she’d stained her reputation, she’d forever ruined her chances with him. All because of an impulsive decision. Another proof that following one’s heart was not the right thing to do.

Getting through the day had been torture. She hadn’t been able to look him in the eye. Seeing a radiant smile on his face was like a punch to the stomach. Irrationally, she felt red-hot jealousy shoot through her. She wished she’d done something right, something as herself, to deserve the happiness he radiated. But no, it had to be the one mistake that was going to haunt her forever. 

She looked forward to patrol. To getting out and clearing her head. To not having to pretend. She expected to feel even more guilty when she saw Chat, for an unclear reason this felt like a betrayal to him. 

Instead, she was completely unprepared for the warmth that creeped up on her. A strange feeling she couldn’t identify immediately overwhelmed her. Curiosity. She’d had a taste of Adrien, she’d felt the soothing effect of his kiss. Now her whole being had decided that it would be a fun game to make her ridiculously aware of Chat and make her wonder what it would be like to kiss him. A normal kiss, not because she had to save him. Something she could savour. 

There was something strange about the way he was looking at her. A hint of hesitance in his eyes that was usually not there. But she didn’t really give herself time to think too much about it. It was the same rush of adrenaline, the same burst of energy that sent her into his arms. Surprisingly, she felt him pause. She hadn’t expected that. She’d been sure he’d welcome her. But then he seemed to snap out of it. The bright spark that was burning in her chest wasn’t reduced to a warm burning flame. The way his lips moved against hers only added fuel to it, making it almost unbearably hot. He overwhelmed her senses, he was everywhere. His lips were insistent on hers, wanting more, and she gave it willingly. 

She didn’t know when her back was pressed against that chimney because all she could feel was him. He didn’t do anything improper, his hands didn’t wander and he didn’t take any liberties. But there was just a hint of a sharpness where his hand rested on her hip, his fingers digging into her soft flesh, that sent a thrill through her. And with the way he was pressed against her, his warmth was everywhere.

She was surprised by her own reaction too. Her hands moved without her making the conscious decision for them to move, burying in his wild hair. The faint growl she heard and felt against her lips as her fingers tightened their hold only spurred her on. To bring him closer. To feel more. To keep rekindling this fire. 

When they finally broke apart, breathing heavily, her mind felt foggy. She felt embarrassed by the way she’d acted, the abandon with which she’d kissed him. What was more, it was so hard to resist doing it again right away. 

She could already see the questions form in his eyes as they glowed with renewed brightness in the darkness. But she didn’t have an answer ready so she did it again. She turned around and ran away. 

What had she done? Once was one time too many, but there she’d gone and done it two times. Throwing caution to the wind and following her instinct. She didn’t want to dwell on the lingering feeling on her lips. How they felt tender. She didn’t want to let her mind compare. It was cruel, it was heartless. She’d kissed them both! She should hate herself, not think about how one soothed her soul while the other lit a fire in her. 

It had been wrong. Something to never repeat itself. Then why did she go and do it again?


	2. I need a hit baby, give me it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds it's too hard to stop something you know is wrong when you want it too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this time there is some plot. But also kissing, lots of it. Consider yourself warned.

Marinette knew she had to do it. It was the right thing to do. She was pretty sure she hadn’t exactly forced herself on Adrien, his reaction had been more than positive, but she had to apologise. For her own peace of mind. 

This didn’t mean it was easy. If she’d felt guilty for kissing him before and couldn’t look him in the eye, it was ten times harder after she’d kissed Chat too. She wasn’t involved with either of them in any official way and still what she’d done had felt terribly like cheating. It made her feel dirty. 

Especially because, while she’d always been certain about her feelings for Adrien and kissing him wasn’t _that_ surprising, her reaction to Chat had been more than unexpected. The mere thought of his lips shot fire through her and left her cheeks ablaze with colour. The way she felt with him (uninhibited and free and wanting, _oh dear_ ) meant she’d been a little ( _a lot_ ) wrong about her feelings for him. It was impossible to deny the obvious - that had been the farthest from a platonic kiss one could get. 

It was safe to say that her mind and heart were a mess. But she couldn’t run away forever and she needed to face the music soon. None of them deserved to be led on. None of them knew about the impossible situation she was in and why it was hard for her to decide what to do.

She’d start from the beginning. It made sense.

When she found herself at the mansion, she was trembling like a leaf in the wind. She wasn’t sure she could do this. But she had to. Once Adrien saw her there, there was no going back.

His smile was as warm as usual but understandably he looked a little embarrassed too.

“Adrien, I’m sorry,” she started without preamble. “I put you in danger, because, well, the obvious. I’m a superhero, I can’t go around kissing people.” Plural, she thought, her cheeks hot again. She was surprised to see him blush too. “The consequences can be bad,” she added. But then the words just tumbled out. “Just because I’m in love with you, I can’t act like this. It was unreasonable and irresponsible. And I pretty much forced myself on you too. And no matter how lovely it was, it can’t happen again. Not that you want it to anyway, but… ” she finally managed to stop the stream of words with a trembling hand to her mouth. This.. hadn’t gone well. She could barely look him in the eye, but she owed it to him. He looked surprised.

“I-wow,” he said, obviously at a loss for words. “This wasn’t something I expected. All of this. But first off, you didn’t force yourself on me. I’m pretty sure I could have stopped you at any time, if I wanted to. But I didn't. Want to.” Huh. He sounded a little like her. “I know it was wrong, absolutely. I put you at risk too. If anyone knows about your feelings for me,” he said slowly, something inscrutable in his eyes, “it can be used against you. And I’d never forgive myself for that. It’s no excuse, but I’m in love with you too,” he finished, the last words barely a whisper.

She just stood there, trying to close her mouth and then prevent it from falling open again. Wow. How had she ended up confessing her feelings? And him? He loved her too! All her wildest dreams had come true and she couldn’t enjoy it because she was Ladybug and he was Adrien and this couldn’t be happening!

She hadn’t expected that. It had been bad after the kiss. What was she supposed to do now? How could she forget what she knew and pretend this hadn’t happened? She was sure he could sense her inner turmoil and he didn’t know even half of it. Guilt shot through her again. All this just as she’d realised that she may (she totally did) have feelings for Chat too. 

“This was out of line, sorry. I just needed to say it,” Adrien said, his soft words returning her to the present. “And I know this is impossible. But I’m dying to kiss you again…” 

Her eyes shot up to his and she saw the same desperation and hopelessness that she felt mirrored in them. She moved without thinking, something deep within her driving her movements. 

When their lips met, it was bittersweet. It was as good as it had been the first time, even better now that the initial hesitation was out of the way, but tinged with sadness from the feeling in both of them that it had to end, that this had to be the last time. There was also something different about him. She could feel something bubble up to the surface, a barely contained energy he wanted to unleash. 

A forbidden, but delicious flashback to her in Chat’s arms, made her want him to do it. To make him stop bottling up his emotions and just embrace them. To see if it would be anything like what she’d felt with Chat.

She wanted to scream at her mind to just stop comparing them. It was bad enough without the added torture of her wandering thoughts. She wanted to focus on the taste of his lips, which was strangely familiar. You’ve kissed him before, she reminded herself. But it wasn’t just that, she was sure there was something more. And surprisingly, she wanted to bury her fingers in his hair and bring him closer. But she wasn’t sure if he’d welcome her messing his hair.

In spite of the whirlwind of thoughts in her mind and the storm of feelings in her heart, it still felt impossibly sweet. It felt like finding a missing part of her and finally feeling whole. He complemented her in the most unexpected but also amazing way. She wanted to stay like this forever. To forget everything but the feeling of his soft lips and the way he held her. Which was not possible.

She finally forced herself to pull away, tears suddenly blurring her vision.

“I’m sorry. This should end,” she whispered, before turning around and leaving before the overwhelming sadness she felt could make even this impossible. 

*

She had messed up, as much was clear. It would be so much harder to get over Adrien now that she knew he loved her too. She didn’t want to think about it but it was inevitable. A day had passed and she could still hear him say the words and see the open adoration in his eyes. And feel, feel it all in the way he kissed her. 

Marinette was lying on a rooftop, looking at the sky. Fighting the longing in her heart. How could he love her, she wondered. How had it happened? When? She really wanted to know this. But it was also a way to distract herself from the nagging feeling at the back of her mind. The way kissing him had felt too familiar, as if she’d done it more than once. And she also wanted to avoid the more pressing matter - what was she going to do about Chat? 

She had to talk to him. He knew the drill. He knew why this was impossible even better than Adrien. She could feel the small crack in her heart grow wider. She’d have to give them both up. Just as she’d found out that Adrien loved her back and she maybe (certainly) loved Chat too. But even if the secret identities issue was removed, she couldn’t have both of them, right? She’d be forced to choose and she didn’t know if she could do it. 

With Adrien’s kiss fresh in her mind, it seemed like an easy choice. She’d wanted this for so long. But Chat was everything to her. And she wanted to kiss him again _so much_. 

This was when she heard his silent footsteps. His face appeared in her line of vision. 

“M’lady,” he said and the word sounded like a plea. She hadn’t been prepared for the onslaught of emotions. She was craving his touch, she ached to feel him close again. 

“We have to talk, I know. Later,” she said, before reaching out to bring his head down to hers. He practically melted into her in a kiss so soft and familiar that a distant warning sounded in her mind. But she didn’t dwell on it because with the way he was crouching next to her, the angle was pretty uncomfortable. So she tugged at him and dragged him on top of her. His arms flailed around, trying to find purchase and prevent his weight from crushing her. But when he finally regained his balance, she didn’t let him hover uncertainly over her. Her hands on his back pressed him closer to her, as close as possible. 

It was a heady rush, being like that with him. Somewhere at the back of her mind she knew she had to be ashamed of her forwardness. But it felt too good to pay attention to such matters. When she kissed him, it made her feel alive. She knew she had to stop, that this was wrong, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. It was as if she was addicted. She chased that high, kiss after kiss, and she tingled all over, trapped as she was under his weight and enveloped in the heat of his body. 

But even in her hazy state, a certainty was forming in her mind. The lips that couldn’t get enough of her in the same way she couldn’t get enough of him, were too familiar. The taste, oh God. She’d been too overwhelmed the first time to notice it but couldn’t ignore it now. 

This was why it had felt like he was holding back earlier. He’d wanted to kiss her like this, but had suppressed it, creating that tension she could feel. She could also feel that gentle touch in between fiery kisses, too familiar to be a coincidence. And him being in love with her? It all made sense now.

She was kissing Adrien. 

As if things hadn’t been complicated enough already, she’d gone and figured out her partner’s identity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep.


	3. Intoxicate me now with your lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'd reached the point of no return, but was this a bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to round up the love square (although Marichat doesn't work post-reveal, so tried is the operative word). Enjoy!

Marinette didn’t let the sudden realisation to deter her from the task at hand. She knew she’d have to deal with the consequences later, but why not enjoy this while it lasted? They were one and the same, the two boys she loved. She didn’t have to choose. She had him where she wanted him and she’d make the most of it.

Eventually, their lips separated and they opened their eyes. The bright burning flame within her quieted down at the loss of contact, but he didn’t go far and the way he was looking at her had the effect of turning her insides to mush. Unsurprisingly, she could see the apprehension in his eyes. Of course he was afraid of what she was going to tell him.

He rested his forehead on hers, taking a steadying breath as he waited for her verdict. She wasn’t sure how to start, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, pouring all she had into his name - all the love, all the complicated feelings he awoke within her, the anticipation and finally the relief. Because she was relieved. She didn’t know how this would end, but she let herself be happy for just a moment longer.

A small smile appeared on his lips, quickly spreading into a grin.

“You figured it out,” he said, the relief and happiness all there in his words. 

“I did,” she said, returning his smile. It was then that he realised the position they were in and pulled away from her with a little “Oh.” He helped her sit up and she looked around in a daze, as if she was waking from a dream. 

“So,” he said, looking intently at her when her eyes returned to his. 

“Um, I’m relieved?” she started. “I don’t have to feel guilty for being with two different guys at the same time,” she added, feeling warmth suffuse her cheeks. 

“I wanted to tell you, but I thought you’d be mad at me for blowing my cover,” he said nervously. 

“Now I can be mad at myself,” she said with a laugh.

“I tried to stay away from you, I swear, but knowing that you loved me too…” he said, a plea in his voice. She understood. 

“Tell me about it,” she said, thinking it was only fair for her to be honest. “I shouldn’t have come to you yesterday. Or let this happen now. But I couldn’t resist,” she whispered, surprised by how easy it was. “Maybe it was too late anyway. Once should have been enough. It would have taken a little longer maybe, but I think I would have connected the dots eventually.”

“What now?” He asked after a beat of silence.

“Well, this is obviously bad. After all this time, all the effort we put into protecting ourselves, only to be revealed because we couldn’t stay away from each other,” she said with a sigh.

“It doesn't have to be bad,” he said quickly. “Together we can deal with this better, I told you once before that I believe we will be stronger this way.”   
“But we’ll be more vulnerable!”

“Sorry to break it to you, but we already were. It was no secret to Hawk Moth that there was something between us. This wouldn’t change things all that much.”

“Maybe you are right,” she conceded. “But how are we going to hide it? I already had a hard time looking you in the eye at school and now…” She trailed off as he gasped. Oh. She’d totally forgotten that he didn’t know yet. She could see him thinking but was still surprised when he barked her name along with startled laughter. 

“This didn’t take you long,” she said, looking at him curiously.

“I suspected you before. It was easy to follow the same path again,” he said, shrugging. 

“So?” She pressed, a little nervous to hear what he had to say about that.

“Can you drop your transformation?” he asked. She just looked at him confused by his request. “I want to kiss Marinette,” he added, a new kind of softness in his eyes. “It’s only fair, since you got to kiss me as Adrien and Chat.”

She looked down into her lap as she felt the blush creep up her face again. He’d be the death of her, she was sure of it, but she closed her eyes and let Tikki go. When she looked back up at him, he was looking at her as if she was the present he’d dreamt about for a year and it was finally Christmas and he got to open it up. 

A hand came up to her cheek as his eyes traced her face, reconciling the two images in his mind, as she expected he was doing. He didn’t give her time to feel self-conscious. He leaned in and kissed her. Softly, like a confession, pouring all his love in that simple action. It melted her. But before she could get impatient, his lips pressed against her harder and she shivered.  _ Yes _ , she thought as she felt fire shoot through her again. But he didn’t let it spread, pulling back instead and leaving her to bemoan the loss of his touch. He smiled at the whimper that rose in her throat. 

“So,” she said, trying to cover up the sound even if it was too late. “Not much different when you already know, right?”

“You’d be surprised,” he said softly. “I know what name to whisper between kisses now and this means the world to me. And there is an added layer of satisfaction. I’d been too curious about kissing you before,” he said and it was his turn to look away embarrassed. Huh. 

“You’re not the only one, as we already know,” she said, trying hard not to blush  _ again _ . He shot her a relieved grin at her admission. 

“So, girlfriend,” he drawled. 

“You’re assuming too much, kittycat,” she shot back indignantly. He only laughed, no trace of embarrassment this time. 

“I already know you love me. And we both know you can’t resist me,” he said, leaning in with a grin. There was no point in trying to deny that. She sighed in defeat.

“Give me back Adrien for a little,” she said. “You’re a little too much right now.”

“We’re the same person!” He said, but still called off his transformation. Watching the mask and cat ears and the suit disappear filled her with awe. It was incredible that she got to see that. 

“Tikki, come out of your hiding place,” Plagg said as he materialised next to Adrien. “I need to rant about how impossible these two are,” he said as the red kwami joined him. 

“Think about it like that. It will be a lot easier now that we don’t have to listen to them go on and on about how much they love the other one but can’t have them and “It’s so unfair, Tikki!” Marinette stared aghast at her kwami who sounded suspiciously like her. She’d never felt so betrayed. She felt Adrien’s hand find hers and looked up into his eyes.    
“They mean both of us, no need to feel embarrassed,” he said softly. 

“Ugh, let’s go eat, sugarcube. I have a feeling there will be more smooching and I really don’t need to watch that,” Plagg said with a huff.

“Um,” Adrien said as the kwamis disappeared into the night. “I’m not against his suggestion,” he said and there was just a hint of rosiness to his cheeks. It was so hard to resist looking away. She felt the need to reach out, grab him and kiss him senseless battle with her desire to run away and hide. 

“Don’t go all shy on me,” he said softly, no doubt sensing her turmoil. “I finally have all of you and you have all of me, we should rejoice.”

When he put it like that, it was really stupid and too late to act shy now. They should be past it by now. But there was something thrilling and new about them being there as Marinette and Adrien, no masks in the way.

“May I?” he asked, leaning in. She could still get away, she knew it, but it would be foolish not to embrace this wonderful reality.

“Yes,” she breathed. Their lips met, hesitant at first. It was different and it wasn’t. They moved with familiarity, already used to each other. It was impossibly sweet and made her smile against his lips. 

“There, nothing scary, right?” he whispered. 

“Will you mind if I mess up your hair?” She asked, biting her lip. He blinked but then answered with a Chat smirk that did wonderful things to her.

“You’re welcome to it, princess,” he said, before kissing her again. She didn’t waste time and was awarded with a familiar growl when her fingers tightened their hold. 

It was like having the best of both worlds, she realised. The softness that melted her heart and the passion that made it race. She really couldn’t complain, she was lucky, she thought as she deepened the kiss and lost herself in him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want fabulous prompts and wonderful people to discuss Miraculous with come join us at the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) !


End file.
